paddingtonbearfandomcom-20200223-history
A Visit to the Hospital/Script
Windsor Gardens *Paddington: As you know Aunt Lucy, things are always happening to me. I'm just that sort of bear. For instance, the other day when Mr. Curry asked me to help him pick crabapples for his jelly climbs a tree, and the ladder falls down, and Paddington gets stuck in the tree, I found myself out on a limb. *Mr. Curry: Bear! Get down this instance before you break my branch! *Paddington: upside down His branch? I'm more worried about my leg! *''Curry picks up the ladder and Paddington climbs down'' *Paddington: I was just trying to get that ripe apple up there Mr. Curry! to it Perhaps I can help you make the jelly now. Bears are good at making jelly. *Mr. Curry: I'll get that apple myself. And don't forget to clean up after yourself! *Paddington: out of a shed Mr. Curry is forever wanting to get something for nothing. Mrs. Bird calls it "taking advantage of others". But on that day, I suspect Mr. Curry wishes he'd managed without me. pulls the ladder, not knowing Mr. Curry is on it *Mr. Curry: Ouuuuch! Hospital *''Curry is watching a show titled "Daredevil Doctor"'' *Doctor from the Show: This patient is suffering from... opadocalitis. I'm afraid this doesn't look good. *''Curry is drinking tea while watching the show'' *Paddington: narrating What began as a simple trip to the hospital to get his leg examined turned into a two week stay for Mr. Curry *Doctor from the Show: Opadocalitis? *Mr. Curry: to the nurse What did he say? Opadocalitis? Nurse! Nurse! Can't you water those plants quietly? I'm trying to watch Brunt Dexter. *Nurse: annoyed *Doctor from the Show: We're going to have to operate. But first, we need to put this patient in an ice bath. To lower his body temperature. Windsor Gardens *Paddington: narrating Maybe you can help cure Mr. Curry, Doctor Brunt Dexter. No one knows what's wrong with him. *Mrs. Bird: to Mrs. Brown That Mr. Curry is taking advantage of Paddington. Playing on the poor bear's guilt. If you ask me, Mr. Curry will be coming out of the hospital when it suits him. And not a minute before. *''peaks into the kitchen'' *Mrs. Bird: a marmalade sandwich Hah! Here's a relapse everytime the Doctor says he's getting better. *Paddington: imagination After two weeks worth of visits, everyone had had enough. It was finally my turn to pay Mr. Curry a visit. Hospital *''is dropped off at the hospital. He gets confused by the automatic doors.'' *Paddington: imagination I had always wanted to visit a hospital. So long as I wasn't a patient. *Paddington: to a nurse Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Curry. doesn't answer *Paddington: imagination I decided I had better find Mr. Curry myself. walks into an open room and looks around I soon found an office that was just like the one Grunt Dexter had in the Dare Devil Doctor. It even had Grunt Dexter's spinning chair. spins around and falls off of the chair Whooahhhh! *Dr. Heinz: in Hello? *Paddington: Hello? *Dr. Heinz: I thought my wife said the appointment was cancelled. Paddington I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Heinz. Now, what seems to be the problem? *Paddington: I think it's my head. *Dr. Heinz: Of course, why else would you need to see a physiatrist? *Paddington: down A physiatrist? *Dr. Heinz: I'm the headman after all. *Paddington: The headman? Good. Since you're in charge perhaps you know where Mr. Curry is. *Dr. Heinz: Suppose we begin by playing a game of word association. Each time I call out a word you give me another one with the opposite meaning. Right? *Paddington: Wrong. *Dr. Heinz: Hold on. *Paddington: Let go. *Dr. Heinz: No no! *Paddington: Yes yes. *Dr. Heinz: Ughhh! Let's start again. I'll countdown. One, two, three, go. *Paddington: Stop. *Dr. Heinz: Why did I ever get into this business? I should have my head examined! *Paddington: Perhaps you would like to talk about it Mr. Heinz. *Dr. Heinz: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *''nurse is wheeling Dr. Heinz out of the room'' *Dr. Heinz: to understand He wore... a blue duffle coat.. and a red hat! Find him quickly! *Paddington: his head Soon, the whole hospital would be looking for a bear in a red duffle coat and red hat. *Narrator: But they wouldn't be looking for... Dr. Paddington Brown! comes out of the room with scrubs on *Sir Archibald: to Doctors Yes well, we're just uh missing one visitor for our international forum. walks by Ah! Here you are. Rambling And this is Doctor Hasegawa from Japan, Doctor Maganda from India, Doctor Michoe from France, and uh Doctor Petrechelle from Italy. *Paddington: Doctor Petrechelle from Italy? But my name is Paddington Brown and I'm from Darkest, Peru! *Sir Archibald: Darkest Peru? Oh, what a learning experiences to be, Dr. Brown. We'll start off with a real mystery illness. No sign of injury, yet this patient claims he can't move his leg. *''all walk into Mr. Curry's room'' *Mr. Curry: pain Oahhhahhhhhh! *Sir Archibald: Perhaps there's some South American cure that can help this man hmm? Oh what do you make of these x-ray's, Doctor Brown? *Paddington: Hmmm. Mhmm. As picture's they're not much to look at. All they show is a lot of old bones. *Mr. Curry: Old bones?!??!! *Sir Archibald: Oh, amazing. The patient looks better already. *''doctors are in awe'' *Mr. Curry: pain Ooooooooooooh! My leg! I've seem to have suffered a relapse. *Sir Archibald: Ah yes, but what is he suffering from Dr.? *Paddington: on stethoscope I think it's... opadocalitis. *Mr. Curry: Opadocalitis? *Sir Archibald: Uhhh, tell me. Is it possible to operate? *Paddington: Yes, Grunt Dexter does it all the time. But I shall need a bath of ice... and a box to stand on. *Sir Archibald: And? *Paddington: I'm not sure Sir Archibald. We may have to leave the patient on ice til the next episode of Daredevil Doctor. *Mr. Curry: Keep that bear away from me! Stay away, I'm fine. I wanna go home! Let me out of hereeeee! *Sir Archibald: Extaordinary. Ah, there's a lot to be said for the old methods of treatment, Dr. Brown. *''walks out of the room and lifts his hat'' *Sir Archibald: Bear? Windsor Gardens *Paddington: his head Sir Archibald said he could think of a few more patients I might be able to cure. But I still felt guilty about Mr. Curry. I tried to make it up to him by doing some odd jobs. Picking up here and there. *''removes the ladder while Mr. Curry is picking apples'' *Mr. Curry: Ahhhhhh! from tree *Paddington: I think I should have sent him a get well card instead. *{END OF EPISODE} Category:Transcripts